He Chose my Choice
by LunarFall
Summary: What happens when Dimitri trys to change his "beloved" Roza into strigoi. How will that turn out for him, Rose, Lissa and others. And spirit starts to become a little more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I Do not own the Vampire academy series, and for anybody that reads this Im a busy 13 year old, I dont got much time to write and thnks If u read this (not to sound snotty or anything)**

* * *

"I will give you one last chance rose, turn strigoi and leave behind the Moroi. Or I will kill you, I do not plan on getting staked again, or for you to get away again." Dimitri was asking of me the one thing I could never do, turn over to him in and the strigoi. Before I said I'd die first or would want to be killed.

I'm on a trip out of town with Lissa and Christian, I got to play role of one of her gaurds as more practice. Since I ran away again I still have to graduate and become promised. I plan to be Lissa garudian, as was Dimitri my mentor at one point.

I left the group because I thought I saw signs of potential danger, so they let me check it out. Sure enough I found some, I still loved Dimitri and plan to kill him. I've already excaped him once and staked him, with his own stake ironicaly. But now I was once again redeciding things. Do I try to work it out with Dimitri, man up enough to kill him, or run off and stay with Lissa my BEST friend. Who saved me back from the dead, and left me shadow kissed to her. "I will count down from ten. Ten, nine, eight."

"I've told you befor I am not changing for you I'd reather die first." I circled him as he circled me like in a wrestling match. "I will kill you, I have promised to do it." I held his stake in my hand from when he was a daphir.

"You've aready died once. And you would die before you turn strigoi for me, seven , six." I was tring to bide my time, and come up with a stratigie, I was out side, in the dark, and no one was around. The others let me go because they I asumed I was wrong, the idiots. "Five, four."

"Don't make me pick you or Lissa because I will pick Lissa, you know I will her life is important to me. And all ways has been, your life was important to and now your dead and whatevers left is basically dissesed. Threetwoone!" I said slurring my words and pouncing at him. I pushed me back like he did the first night we met. Carelessly with no effort. I almost lost the drip on the stake as I hit the ground, one a few things could kill strigoi, stakes are two examples.

I stood back up and tried again to get near him, he grabed my arm twisted it around and looked at my neck. "My Roza." He said my name in Russian, but now it held no importance and meaning. "You almost or do have more marks for the strigoi you killed and yet you can not kill me. Why is that so, is this proof I am better and always will be?"

"Anybody will always be better than strigoi." He pushed and threw me again, into metal trash cans I didnt realize was there. Wait what idiot would still have metal, i thought every one would have updated to the new plastic ones by now. Wait did I mention we were in an ally, not a good place to be, dead ends, brick walls trash. All that "wonderful" Crap.

"You know I will win Roza, its inevitable." He leaped at me and pinned me down and I could not get free, "I love you as I will forever, but you will die and then I'll move on if you dont turn over to strigoi. This might hurt"

As I stuggeled to get free, he leaned down to my neck and sank his teeth into my skin. I was used to being bitten by Lissa, and I was okay with it. But with Dimitri in this state at my neck I found it repulsive.

My vision was starting to come and go in and out of focus, and I hurd my name being call. Flames started to show on Dimitri, and he fled imidiately. "I hate you" I whispered, and passed out. I saw Christian and Lissa by my side the next time I opend my eyes. She was sobbing and even Christians eyes had water in them.

"Come on lets get her back maybe I could still help her, or save her." Christian lifted me somehow and thats all I new. I blanked out after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Still dont own or in anyway have any right in owning Vampire academey, it is the authors.

* * *

Lissas P.O.V

"Oh god Christian what are we gonna do, what are we gonna do. They will make us ship her back in a cage, and probably kill her." Rose is my best friend and in no way was I going to let myself lose her. Me, Christian and the sleep Rose where in my room, were we where currently staying. "I've tried healing her and I dont know if its helped, or made our situation worse. Oh god please don't leet her be Strigoi, oh god please." Christian wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. I calmed a little.

"She'll be fine," he said kissing the back of her head. Then got up and kissed Rose's forehead, he never would do that she thought. Unless he was trying to convince her she was ok, and show no fear of or twords he. "Come on you need to stop worrying, at least for a little bit." He grabbed her hand and let him lead her out of the room to the couch.

I sat and cuddled into his arm, and fell asleep with his face in my hair. I really do love Chrisitan, no matter what people think about him or his family.

* * *

Roses P.O.V

Crap I thought waking up eyes half open, just barrely enough to see I was in Lissas room. I stalked over to the door, getting up was like hitting myself with a hammer on the head. As I walked into the main room, I saw Christian and Lissa asleep. "Hey Christian I know your not sleeping, weres pain killers other than the one your holding, I got a mad bad headache." All Moroi grow stronger with a certain element than another, like Christian with Fire. But theres a rare element almost forgotten by people that Lissa has, thats spirit. She can heal, and has a stronger use of compulsion on people.

Christians eyes widend at me. "Rose, umm, how do you feel?" I started to panic over his question, and then memorys of what happened with Dimitri crossed my mind.

"Crap, hey umm, Christian what do I smell it smells really...good." I realized what I was smelling and freaked. "Get out get out of here now! Get Lissa away." There was a thirst in my throat and it burned, and I started losing control of myself. Trying to pounce on Christian and Liss!

"Rose!" Lissa yelled. And fire began to prance around my skin not touching me, I freaked hissing. Sinking to the floor, "Ok stop." I gained control and sat the crying. "Rose, hey are you okay?" She stated coming closer, I could feel the bond anymore it was cut. Im no longer shadow kissed.

"I love Dimirti, but I dont love him him, he's not the Dimitri I new. Than one has come and left, my Dimitri would never do this to me, my Dimirti would kill me. This new Dimitri needs to be killed." I looked at Lissa she was crying. "He did this to me, and to us. I guess I could include you too Christian but I dont know."

I looked out the window, it was just coming to dawn. "Best I hide, and once dark comes again I am gone. I need something thats not you too, and I am going to kill him your not stoping me." Christian looked at me.

"If your Dimitri left, why didnt our Rose leave." I looked at him and Lissa.

"I have way to much to lose, and I will not allow myself to lose it. Dimitri must have, but either way if you dont want me to go kill me now. If not, am going to kill him, then myself." Lissa looked at me dumbstruck. "I am not going to live as the one thing I chose to destroy Lissa it's not right. I'm going to keep my promise to Dimitri, and keep my promise for myself.

"We're coming too." She's an idiot I thought, as the first light started to make the room brighter. "You cant stop us." With wut Christian said I thought him more idiot like than Lissa.

"You wanna bet I can't? Even so I'm not going to stop you, I can't." I started my way to my room, were the windows seemed to be boarded shut. How in gods name did that happen? I thought sitting in the corner of my room, seeing a yellow orange lookin padded envolope. Last time I saw that I... quickly as I shook out sure enough there was Dimitri's stake and letter.

Roza,

Have fun as a strigoi is you wan't me you know will I'll be. Just watch out for light, like or window. So lucky for you, I thank you for my handyman ship.

Forever,

Dimitri

Deja vu, I said in shock...

* * *

** Plz, Plz, Plzzzzz review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yea so I dont own anypart of Vampire Acdemey, probably never will...**

* * *

Lissas P.O.V

"She's not fine Christian, she went Strigoi and tried eating us and..." I was sobbing hard into Christians shoulder. I don't know if I was more uspet over loseing my friend to Strigoi or her saying she plans on killing her self. The bond was broken so my emotions wernt leeking into anyone else to keep me sane, I have to do it myself now. It's all so strange for me, Christian sat there strokeing my hair and huging me with his free hand. "You know I love you right?" I said through tears.

"Yes...Yes I know, and I love you and Rose. Rose in more of a friend-like-sister- ish way, hard to explain I guess. Your my world and Rose will be okay I promise, you'll find a way to get her better." I tried to smile into his shoulder, but I couldn't. This was officially the worst trip ever, and we've had bad trips before. And trips that led into some major problems, and this is both.

"Okay..."I said yawning I hugged him and sank into his arms to sleep, he kissed my forehead. "I love you." He whispered and I finally managed to smile.

* * *

Rose P.O.V

As much as I wanted to kill myself now I had a mission, kill Dimitri. I grabed one backpack, all the cash I had a few clothes and anything I might need. I picked up a peice of paper and wrote a letter, and shoved it in the bottom of the bag.

I diddnt look that bad as a Strigoi, I mean I was freakishly pale but i didnt like mutate or anything like that. I pulled my hair back to show off my marks, I havn't cut my hair. I walked out of my room after ripping the board out of the wall, it was dark. "Time to go" I anounced down the hall. Lissa was still sleeping on the couch but Christian was awake with two backpacks. He gently woke Lissa up.

"Come on bed head its till to leave or im leaving without you." I grabbed a set of keys of one gardians car and smiled. "Mode of transportation my driving. And you better not have informed the gaurdians of my leaveing and your coming with me."

"They still think your asleep and havnt woke up yet." I rolled my eyes, "Get in the car, I'll be there in a minute. I started to walk into the woods, I was discusted by the tought of my trying to drink from humans, so I think I was going to try animal. I caught a racoon and put my mouth to its throat, It's blood ran thick down my throat, it was not very good or bad either. It kinda tastes like burnt hamburgur I guess, I thought. Finishing I wiped my mouth and headed back. Leaving the animal still twitching. I laughed at the animal.

I guess I did change, I know I didnt care about things before but now I really dont. I climbed in the car, "Not to be awkward or anything but please tell me humsn blood tastes good." They looked at my strangely. "Racoons taste like burnt hamburgur..."

"Yes, they do." Christians said with a slight smile and laugh. "And animal blood dosnt do much good for you, and It always tastes burnt. But at least you tried, I would have probably already lost it if I was Strigoi. So were are we headed?"

"Were Dimitri lives. Time to go visit his family, them go kill him." They looked at me stupid, "Yes they will probably try to kill me but if I dont try to kill them they wont. Im not stupid you know."

"We know, you just dont always have the brightest ideas." Lissa spoke.

"Would you rather me kill my self now Lissa? I always could." Christian punched my shoulder and glared at me. "Geezzz I'm not gonna! To the airport, Hey Lissa do you think you could by tickets to Siberia? With out getting us tracked down, oh princess?"

"Yes, but I'd have to get money from the bank."

"Then lets go," I pulled out of the driveway hitting the curb. " Opps..."

* * *

**Plzzz review and leave comments, the reason I write this is to see wut ppl think. So it would be much appreciated (idk spelling to that word."**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do Not own vampire Academy, and never will. I can wish tho cant I?**

* * *

About a day has passed on our mission to find Dimitri, I thought climbing off the stairs of our plane. Lucky for me its dark out again, the sun just set twenty minutes ago. "Do you plan to walk or hitch hike, or do y'all wanna rent a car. Well I guess...Hey Lissa, you wanna use a bit of...never mind that's to much." I said remember I cant take up the dark that once flowed from Lissa into me. Lissa walked over to a desk, plowing by me and Christian, we both shared a confused look. She then strolled back with keys in her hands.

"You were saying?" I was shocked Lissa actually did it, well I dont know if that was a good or bad idea or not

We were all sitting in the car, this time Christian was driving, he was flying. The sun was about to come up in less than half an hour, so we were rushing to find a shelter. Driving threw a city. "There!" Lissa said pointing to a parking garage, luckily with a basement level. "So you guys want to go to sleep or what?" Lissa said as I was dozing off already in the front of the front seat.

* * *

"Roza, Roza, my beloved Roza. So you have come to join me I see. And you brought a snack, your 'bestfriend' and her boyfriend no less. Have you still yet to make your first kill?" I looked at Dimitri, he was the new Dimitri with the old memories, but I dont care anymore. I gave a wicked smile at Lissa and Christian and pounced at him. Imedeately knocking him out, so he could not set anything on fire. Lissa's screams became louder and more known as I brought by mouth to Christians neck, and bit, gulping the thick warm blood. Much better than a Racoons, I thought to myself. As I drained him completly dry I pushed him aside, his body more pale than usual and his eyes glazed over.

I began walking twords Lissa, pinned he down and put my mouth to her neck. As I gulped I could taste spirit, just like I could taste fire in Christians blood. The spirit was encased in the darkness that tended to overtake her, and try to rule her and her actions. Thats what I was once for, to take away all that darkness from her. Her eye glazed over, with a horror struck look forever left. I threw her ontop of Christian. "I wan't them burnt, I want them burnt and the ashes sent to the acadamey, from Rose."

Dimitri looked at me kissing my forhead, "You are wicked and changed Roza, just like the rest of us. You didnt hold onto the world you could never have back." He  
whispered. "You heard her do as she says, and bring me out her preasent." They began placing wood around Lissa and Christian, as to more strigoi were bringing out a moroi. Of all the moroi it was Adrian, he didnt look scared or afraid, he just sent a look of concern and sadness throught his gaze. My wicked smile fell but luckily only Adrian realized it. "That is your welcome present."

"Thank you." I said casting a fake smile at Dimitri, "You! Take him to the maze, I would like to play with my food first." He smiled at me again, but this time I didnt return the smile. "Now!" Adrian looked at me one last time before they dragged him off to the maze, this time smiling. "Give me two minutes and I'll be there."

I began walking into the maze, and all around me the scene changed, how? "Rose you need to wake up...this is a nightmare wake up." What? I tought to myself siliently. "Somehow Dimitri is trying to convince you to go bad, and become strigoi...oh god...Rose, are you?" I looked up at him, noding slightly, I stood up running to Adrian hugging him. "He did this to you?"

"Yes," I said sobbing. "Everthing I am now he has done to me. I'm strigoi, and I'm going to kill him, then Im going to kill myself..." Adrian stood there looking at me.

* * *

I sat up tears running down my face, Christian and Lissa alive and okay in the back seat. And Adrian in the seat next to me, I jumped and climbed out of the car. He got up and imediately followed. "How did you get here!"

"I dont know, umm knew spirit power I guess, I dont know. Last I knew I was in my room, then when you woke up, I woke up here with you? Maybe some extreame of dream walking?" He walked closer to me and hugged me, I dont know if he still liked me or not. "Your Strigoi...why arnt you all blood thirsty and evil, set out to kill most every living thing?" He said, looking at me.

"I have a promise to keep, and I wont let myself become like them. But that dream, that dream was horable," I said almost collapseing in his arms. Look at me the all tough Rose, strong with thorns and everything, breaking down in Adrians arms. Theres something that I never thought would happen. EVER. He also smelt good, but not in the good type of way, more in the freaky, i want to drink your blood kindof way...

* * *

**Plzzzzz Plzzzzzzz comment and tell me wut you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dont oun vampire acadamey. But ya know.**

* * *

"Adiran?" Chirstian whispered quietly, rolling down the window. "What are you doing here, I mean I thought you were at the Academy?"

"Hmm, really? That what I thought too, but it's not my fault I'm hear it's hers" I punched him in the arm, "Okay, both our faults I think. But my guess is its some altimate form of dream walking, like teleporting I guess."

"Yes just because there's 'vampires' magic and healing in the world and all the other stuff. It makes teleporting possible." I said rolling my eye's "I thought that was classified as science fiction?"

"When you think about it, alot of things can be classified under that catigorie." I glared at Christian, "I'm just sayin'." He rose one hand backing off, the other was stuck in Lissas. "But anyway, how do you feel like your not gonna go crazy on us again? 'Cause were stuck down here a little while longer, the sun sets again in an hour."

I sat down on the cement, "No, I mean, you smell good. But I don't think it's to the point of being nuts again. Oh and Christian, I'd probably kill you first, because you can harm me the most. Or last, because you smell the worst, I think it's your magic though."

"Oh great, appitizer or the desert, If you wouldnt mind though I'd rather be neither thank you." I glared at him again, "You know, your glares arn't as frightening when your eye are red from sobbing." I brought my hand up.

"Just because I'm keeping myself from killing dosnt mean I won't go and try to kick your a-" Lissa sat up, and rubbed her eye's, then waving to Adrian. She looked so innocent, I mean she usually always does anyway. I mean except for the plane thing, that was just oddly out of character for her. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine, why's Adrian here, you didn't do something stupid again did you?" I wen't to raise my hands up in frustration, but only could accomplish the movement with one hand. Adrian was holding the other, I dont recall this happening. I don't even know how long we've held hands for anyway. I punch him with my other hand, he waved with his opposite hand. I didn't try to break my hand free though.

"Why am I always the one questioned! Why couldn't "Lava Girl" right there done something for once? He's not that innocent!" Adrian squezzed my hand, as Christian went into an explanation.

"Im more content than you, I'm not thirsting for blood like you. I don't think every one smell's good, Im not as short tempered. Im not strig-" I punched him right then, that was it. I just kinda blew up.

"Ya know what Christian, as if it was my choice to be strigoi! If I could I would have already killed myself but I made a promise, and because I can't see Lissa heartbroken yet. And you know what else, I wasn't thought to be the one to become Strigoi, that was you, because of the stupid actions your parents choose! So don't even go there you sh-"

"Language," Adrian said, "I don't care! You know what Christian, I hope you turn Strigoi by will and die in the deepest hole there is, alone. And the I could be the one to stake you!" Lissa was crying, and Adrian was holding me back from punching Christian again. I broke free and stormed off, wishing a Moroi to turm Strigoi was like litteraly wishing death on someone important death. For example it's like wishing a pope or priest to go die in hell, and become a slave of the devil its in no way polite, kind or right.

I contemplated walking outside, burning up in the sun is a good way to die right? I mean really I'm majorly peturbed, and he'd be the one stuck dealing with Lissa not me. No I couldn't do that to her. Time to leave, I said walking my way back to the car.

"You drive I said shoveing the key's at Christians chest," He and Lissa climbed in the front, and Adrian climbed in beside me. He took my hand and I let him, I mean really didn't I say after I come back or kill Dimitri I'd give Adrian a try. I can't remember exactly, but whatever, I brought my head down on his shoulder...

* * *

**If there's any typos or spelling errors its from txting cuz I mean if u start typin like this u start to not care, do u kno how hard it is to right essays for school without messin up nd start writin like u txt? EXTREAMLY :) Plzz comment tho **


	6. Chapter 6

**Otay, lets see...I don't own Vampire Academy or the character and whatever else comes from it.**

* * *

Lissa was sitting in the back seat with me, her and Christian switched and now Adrian was driving. But still right now, I am completely ready to punch him in the face still. He's such an-, Adrian broke my train of thought. It's like can listen in and stop me from swearing even in my head.

"Why dont you and Lissa go to sleep, we'll keep driving untill we gotta stop, but sunrise isn't for a while." I rolled my eye's and sat me head against the door, this whole sun thing is a pain in the- "Goodnight you two." Adrian commented.

"What the heck! Are you some spirit mind reader too, I mean really?" Lissa leaned against my shoulder, and closed her eyes. "Every time in my head I'm about to say something I can't!" I kicked the back of his seat.

"I can't read your mind, but I keep feeling you get angry the more you think, Christians frustrated." He punched Adrian in the arm then, "And Lissa's a bit, I cant figure it out, I think sad." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Oh and these aren't that new, it started happening like two weeks ago.

"Then why is it happening to you and not her?" I mean they have the same power shouldn't it act the same? "No, Lissa's got more of a talent with the actual healing, I'm better with dream walking and that categorie." Lissa started crying, and sat up.

"If I'm better at healing, why couldn't I save her Adrian! Answer me, I'm not good at my power, and I'm the reason she's gonna kill herself. I'm gonna lose my best friend and it's my fault. I'm useless, and a fail, and I can't help her." Lissa stopped screaming and broke down crying. "I'm so sorry Rose, I'm so sorry."

I hugged her, "It's not your fault, Liss I promise you that. You tried to help me thats all that matters, your not useless. It's okay Lissa, I'm fine." Lissa fell asleep sobbing into my shoulder and I fell asleep comforting her.

Christians P.O.V

"Adrian? Do you think Rose lied about wanting me to die, or do you think she was serious?" I was kind a hoping she was was joking, I did go a little to far. Surprisingly though I'm not all entirely mad at her for yelling at me thought, I just hoped she wasn't serious about wanting me dead.

"Honestly, I don't know what to think because she just blew up. I think she was basically getting the point over to you that you mean very little to her then. You lowered her view on what she thinks about you. Like if it wasn't for the fact your with Lissa, if she had her choice your face wouldn't be intact. Just like the whole blood whore thing when she came back, except what you said was worse." Adrian was right in every way.

"When did you get smart, and better on the drinking and stuff? I mean, you act like you know everything now, but your right. I think the only reason I didn't flip out as much as she did was because I was expecting it from her. It was rightful punishment, I just could have done without my face being hit." Adrian glared at me, like full blown out, Rose glare. The ones that make you worry if you should sleep with one eye open.

"Be lucky she only hit your face, she could have easily snapped you neck now that shes Strigoi. I think Lissa is the only reason she didn't kill you, I think shes the reason for a lot of things unexplained about Rose." He watched the mirror for a moment looking at Rose and Liss in the back seat. Not to be creepy but there adorable together, Lissa is a crushed petal under someones foot. Rose is a flower with thorns, there nothing alike, but so similar at times at creepy. I know Lissa loves me, but I can tell Rose comes first. Odly I'm okay with that thought, Lissa comes first before anyone else to Rose. Well the whole promise to Dimitri is a whole nother story though.

"Do you love her?" It was a question strongly out of character for me, but it was a question to break the silence. Adrian looked at me confused, "Do you love Rose, more than acctualy just liking her?"

"I've never actually thought about that, I still like her but...I don't know."

Adrians P.O.V

I've never actually thought of that, I do still like Rose. But I don't know what I feel beyond that, I havn't actually thought that far. Lately I've liked her more and more for some reason. It used to be not possible because she was in love with Dimitri, and now shes set out to kill his Strigoi form which still shows she loves him. I'm not completly sure about what I think twords her thought.

But If she's dead set on killing herself after accomplishing her mission, this won't last long. It seems as though I'll never truly get a chance...

* * *

**Okay so basically, plz comment, I don't really have more to say than that tho.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have no owner ship to vampire academy.**

* * *

Roses P.O.V

"What were you to talking about?" I woke up just in the middle of a deep in thought stare from Adrian in the mirror. Christian just looked at me and lowered his head. Neither answering me. "Yo! Idiots of the car, care to elaborate on what was said?" I was really irritated, mainly with Christian for being such a jerk. Lissas probablly the only reason the boy's still in one peice.

"It's not your conversation." Adrian stated, Christian looked at me though. "Rose, do you really wan't me dead? I mean like litteraly want me dead?" I looked away from him, not answering. If I ment it I said it, if I'm lying I would have taken it back.

-Sometime the next day, (well technically night)-

"If your all gonna be pathetic, I'll go knock on the door. I mean, I am the only one with the hightest chance of being murdered. Adrian, will you at least come with me?" They looked at me in shock, I asked someone in simple terms for 'help'. He started climbing out of the car with me, and took my hand while I yet again let him. I mean why not, I'm gonna be killing myself soon anyway.

Adrian nocked on the door, probably keeping the chances of my letting go of his hand slim.  
"Hello? Oh my Rose it's wonderful to see -" She stopped looking at me, pulling out a stake from a stand by the door. "How dare you show up her like this!" She brought her arm up, Adrian stood infront of me, taking the stake from her. "You better give that back young man"  
Dimitris mother was extramly mad, just as Yeva started walking in. "Yeva leave, now."

The old woman brought her arms out passing a the mother, and pushing past Adrian hugging me. "Umm, hello? It's good to see you to?" I then began to belive this lady has multipul personalitys I mean she made me carry bricks! She stopped squeezing the daylights out of me and looked to Adrian, and then the car and nodded. Motioning them to all come in, and draging me behind her.

Okay, when did she become like this, maybe she woke up on the right side of the bed. She looked at my hand in Adrians and smiled, I was confused beyond all belife. "What do you think your doing Yeva?" And all she did was shush the woman, "Fine, I don't care if they come in but I would greatly prefer if 'it' stayed away." When the hell did she become so mean and cruel, maybe people are switching rolls today. "She must explain herself." Yeva nodded and called everyone to the table, me being sat on the floor in the corner. "Explain."

"You do realize your being a bit rediculous right? I'm 'strigoi and have asically three royals (if you can still call Christian that) and your worried about me killing you. Your smart, I wanted to make you watch let me tell you." Yeva started laughing to almost the point of chokeing, shes starting to scare me.

"Rose, be polite, Im Vasilissa Dragomir. And she Strigoi because of well, Dimitri." The dead silence in the room began. "Dimitri followed her, and when she was alone he attacked her, trying to turn over to him and the strigoi without any difficultys. And when she didnt want to, he forcefully made her, me and Christian tried to stop it but it didn't work. I tried to heal her and that didn't work, but she didn't go all bloodthirsty and evil. We think it's because shes to unwilling to leave the past behind, and shes dead set on killing herself after he promise is kept." The room stayed silent for almost five minutes.

I stood from my corner and they so much as didn't flinch, "I just thought you all should know, there is sumone I want to see though." I started walking to door, and began walking the sidewalk heading to see Oksana and Mark.

* * *

**Umm okay, I just realized I forgot the Avery issue in Blood Promise. So idk i guess this could take place in the middle :)**  
**Plzzz comment :) It would make me very happyful**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, so well, I know I havn't written for this story in a while. But I just turned 14 less than a week ago, so my birthdays been distracting. And I have sports practice now and it tires me out sadly. And on top of school starting in like four days, blahh, first year of high school god help me. But anywho, I took time to right more. :D**

* * *

"Hello Rose, please come in." Mark pushed me in the door. "What happened Rose? Because your most deffinately not the same. Would you like to explain, your story to us?" I walked in to find Oksana at the table finishing her meal. She smiled at me polietly, and motioned for me to sit. See why couldn't Dimitri's family trust me like this.

I explained my story to them, and Oksana put her hand on my shoulder. "Im killing myself once I keep my promise, but Lissa is dead set on helping me find a 'cure' . Tomorrow can I leave here hear with you? I'm not taking her to Dimitri when I find him, I cant put her in danger." They both hugged me and Oksana went back to sipping tea.

"We will have a place for her to sleep and spare things for her by tomorrow, you may bring her as soon as the sun isnt a bother. But you should probablly find shelter, we'd offer you to stay here, but there are no room without light." And I knew that was the real reason, not because they didn't want me here.

I hugged them both and ran for the door, Adrian met me halfway down the path with Yeva. "Rose come on, the sun will rise soon you were gone for quite a while." Adrian grabbed my hand, and Yeva being the happy go lucky person she was tonight smiled. Pulling me to her she whispered in my ear, "You are of great power, and the end is you own desision. I wish you luck and hope he treats you right in Dimitri's absence. I love you young Rose you are of my family by my concern. I wish you well," She pushed me back up after hugging me, as she started walking a diffrent way.

I stood there beyond confused, Yeva is way out of her right mind. And last I knew wasn't her english also crap, and didn't know any? Adrian pulled me along as I kept thinking, life justs keeps getting better dosn't it?

* * *

"Come on Lissa, I want you to meet some friends of mine just like we used to be." She smiled at the thought of how things used to be, we were holding hands and skipping. Christian and Adrian were behind us walking and watching up, well more or less anyone to threaten me. Christian had to because if I got hurt Lissa would flip out sadly, and I dont know how emotionally unstable she was at the moment.

(Okay, so now at the house of Mark and Oksana.)

"No, I'm not staying here! Rose, you can't I'm coming!" I sat infront of her, as she protested against any thought of me leaveing her behind. I was really irritated, all she would end up doing is getting herself killed.

"Lissa, your staying here. You'll be safer, my job has never been to put you in danger, and I've already done it more than once. If you want to help you should use Oksana and Marks help to find a cure, because if I do make it I'm coming back long enough to say good bye. And Adrian and Christian you can do what you want, but I did'nt ask if you could stay here." Adrian stood up.

"Im going, I don't care what happens. I had to watch you go last time, I'd rather come with you this time." I kept a blank look on my face, and Christian looked at Lissa all heart broken. "I'll do what Lissa wants me to." She imediatly spoke.

"Go please, I love you, but I don't want to lose her yet. And I know you can help, please go for me. Do what I can't Christian, please." She was crying into her hands, Mark put a hand on her shoulder. I looked at Lissa, and hugged her as hard I could without hurting her.

"I love you Liss, I do very much, and Im not doing anything I think isn't right. Bye, and I hop thos isn' t our last goodbye."

* * *

Lissas P.O.V

I looked at Rose though my tears as she turned around to walk away, Adrian following her. Christian kissed me. "I love you," He whispered, "And this isn't my goodbye I'll come back." He followed after the others, "I love you," I whispered quietly, "And I will find a way to help you Rose."

* * *

**Okay so basically, I would love to know what you think. I think this chapter kinda sucks, but oh well. Plzz comment :D that would make me very happyfulls like.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hmm...so well I don't own Vampire Academy, I've said it before, but best to say it again. But I have decided High School SUCKS ALOT. I wanna kinda not go back, the only class I like is art, but I love that topic to begin with. But things I have to do after school are over so I have time to write :)**

* * *

Christian and Adrian were asleep in the front to seats giving me the whole back to myself, we were in someones garage, which blocked out alot of light. They both put tarps around the car to be safe.

Lissa would rage on them if I died from the sun, the Dimitri thing was a completely different story. I'd still wanna see 'em get raged at, that would make my fricken day. 'Cause Lissa isn't one to do things like that.

"You idiots, retards, wake up." They swatted my hands away, "I could be dieing and you wouldn't care, thanks love you too. Yo pita's (hope ya'll know what that means) wake up before I come up there and beat you both, and kick ya'll were the sun don't shine!" They were up looking at me, wide eyed. "Your wake up call has arrived, and no I don't have breakfast."

"You know you could have asked politly, wait, we slept through that didn't we?" Christian looked at me carefully. "Your not gonna murder our manhood right?" Adrian burst out laughing.

"It's one thing for a girl to say something like that but for a guy its dehumanizing." I started laughing, Christian glared. "It's only wet yourself worthy when Rose does it."

"I can't say manhood and you can say wet yourself, how does that work?" I looked at 'em both, and brought out a serious look that would make baby's cry in fear.

"You know what, you both need to get the balls to say it, 'cause your both pathetic as all hell. 'man hood, and wet yourself' arn't the best term for you to say. It really lowers your social status, Not that you have one." They looked at me.

"When a chick has more balls then you, you should really worry it's not a good thing."

* * *

**It's not a long chapter but I wanted something written and well, I don't know. It seems like a conversation they would have at sum time. Lol, I don't even know if I like it. But i find it slightly funny.**


	10. Chapter 10

**okay so long time since update, and i stilll dont own anything.**

* * *

We were less than a days trip away from Dimitri now, and any possible hesitation I had in trying to kill him before was completely gone. I didn't love the monster that controlled his body, I loved the part that was dead. I wish I was dead, it would make things so much easier for me. I'm still ticked and pretty much flat out raging over the fact he turned me into this, but it brought quite a fair and even chance to beat him. I planed on using it, I could help develop a plan this way. We were all sitting in an abandoned loft of a barn.

It wasn't sunny, it was dark tho other than the lantern the to found hanging on a hoook outside the stalls below. "So this is how its gonna work, you to are gonna drop me off at the bridge an hightail it out of there. Keep driving to the nearest town and wait for me, don't draw any attention, if Im not back in three days most. You are to back to Lissa and head back to the Academy. What I'm gonna do is nothing of your concern, your job is to stay alive. "

"So what are we supposed to do in your absence, sit on our butts, wait for you t die and then go back to Lissa baring grave and horrible news, hell no." I smiled evily towards Christian, I think I found the new equivelent of my glare My red ringed eyes complements of turning Strigoi helped make my point clear.

"You think so little of my skill, and power. Do not doubt me, ever, I know what I am doing and believe me I have all the parts to help me get back alive as intended." I laughed, frightening them both. I will admit because of this I did think being strigoi had its perks, which honestly only showed that I have changed which was bad. But it could always be worse."Just sleep for now we will carry out are plan when the sun sets.

* * *

Good luck Adrian said as I walked out of the car, kissing me on the for head. Right now to me it was nothing as I turned and walked on, saying they high tailed it outta there was an understatement. But at least it meant they listend, walking onto the bridge I remembered mine and Dimitri's fight were it lead to staking him and pushing him over. Clearly doing me no good but biding my time, I walked on cautiously breaking into a jog before running in and entering the building when I got there. A strigoi in the room almost leaped into action at the sight of but calmed and sent me a wicked smile as I glared at him. Clearly taking in what I have become.

"Dimitri, where is he?" I questioned politely, why the hell like that I didn't know. I didn't go and try killing him though that would clearly set someone off about my plan of being here.

"Three floors up, second door on the right in the third hallway." I smiled at him again thankful for the where abouts. It just sucked this place was so fereaking big. I began my way up, recognizing a few from my last visit and by a few I really mean like one or two. I reached the final destination and burst through the door.

"Oh my love, Dimitri. I'm so grateful for this, this is such a wonderful experience thank you for awakening me." He kissed me as soon as I finished my sentence. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here, with the sun it delayed my schedule plenty."

"I understand my sweet sweet Roza, have you made your first meal?" He questioned concerned.

"I was to busy trying to get away from the sun, get here, and keep myself from the two traveling with me. I needed them as pawns for transportation and shelter, and I had to le them go so the word get out. What I am now, and how much I'm enjoying every minute of it. Thank you so very much," I said again kissing him.

"We must celebrate then, lets go enjoy ourselves a snack." I faked a smile in delight but he cout tell the difference.

* * *

**Kay again I apologize for any grammar errors which seem to be everywhere, plzz coment**


End file.
